


A Thousand Years

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Promises, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Reunions, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers were seven years old, they promised to marry each other at 18 years old. Unfortunately, the day after they made that promise, the Luthors fell off the grid. Then, one day, Lena runs into Kara, who's now engaged to someone by the name of Lucy Lane.Lena's heartbroken, but suppresses the pain. It was just a silly little girl promise, right?Wrong.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: AU  stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at like 5:45am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena promise something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love u all

_15 years ago:_

_7 year old Kara Danvers and 7 year old Lena Luthor were best friends, but their feelings were more than friendship._

_"I like you, Kara." Lena said softly, a light blush on her cheek, "I really like you."_

_"I like you too." Kara grinned, "A lot."_

_"Can you promise me, something?" Lena asked, sticking out her pinky._

_"I would promise you the world, Lena." Kara said as she wrapped her pinky around Lena's._

_"When we turn 18, we'll run away and get married." Lena told her._

_"You want to marry me?" Kara asked. Lena nodded._

_"I do want to marry you, Kara. Mommy says I'm too young to know what I want when I grow up, but daddy says he knew he loved mommy at a young age." Lena explained._

_"I promise I'll marry you, Lena. Someday." Kara smiled._

_Lena grinned and wrapped her arms around Kara. "yay!."_

_"Lena, darling! time to go home!" Lillian called. Lena pouted._

_"Okay mama," Lena replied, "bye bye Kara."_

_"Bye bye." Kara said._

_Lena got up and left,_

_but the two of them never saw each other again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy


End file.
